Seimei Shinrinchitai
Seimei Shinrinchitai (生命森林地帯, Shinrinchitai Seimei; Japanese for "Life, Woodland") is a incredibly old arcanist, being one of, if not, the oldest Arcanists alive. He is a descendant of the almost extinct Shinrinchitai Family (being the last surviving member), a family born with the ability to control the element of wood. Due to his age, he has learned to master all three of his family's elements to their highest extent. Unbeknown to his fellow Arcanists, Seimei was the one who caused his clan to almost become extinct. Appearance Although he is millions of years old, he takes the appearance of a man in his late fifties, due to the slowed aging of the body most Shinigami experience. Going with his "facade," as he calls it, he has grey hair, as well as silver eyes. Clothing wise, Seimei wears a large white robe that reaches past his feet. Along his shoulders are two long blueish-grey sashes that have two small black squares on them. Personality A very unique personality, Seimei is unable to feel or comprehend basic human emotion. He has no sense of self and will make irrational decisions without a second thought on the matter. However, he is capable of making rational decisions, but it strains his brain, as he is accustomed to just acting on impulse. Unlike his predecessors, he does not have a sadistic personality, yet he can be extremely cruel when in battle, seen when he broke his sparring partner's wrist just because he had insulted Seimei. When in battle, most of Seimei's personality remains. However, he is much crueler and riskier in battle, and will take a risky move just to see how effective it is. If it proves to not be, he will follow up with a basic technique, determined to fool his opponent. Due to this, he has shown to be incredibly perceptive and an excellent strategist. He can identify an opponent's plans with just a few moves, as well as counter it in seconds. His father said several times in Seimei's youth that he could fight on par with a few Captains if he felt like it. But to date, this is yet to be proven. History More soon... Synopsis *Arcanist Parade (first appearance; semi-canon) Powers and abilities High Spiritual Energy: Unlike many Arcanists, Seimei does not possess large levels of spiritual energy, which causes people to believe he can only control one element. However, he has learned to finely tune his spiritual energy with the plants, which allows him to absorb the plants' spiritual energy. Depending on how many plants he chooses to affect, he may gain very little spiritual energy, or insanely high levels of spiritual energy. While absorbing spiritual energy, trees begin to grow in the surrounding area, although Seimei can prevent that with will alone. Elemental Control: Although he gives off the effect that he only possesses the earth element, he is actually in control of three elements. Using this to his advantage, Seimei often surprises his opponents and often do battle with Captain-level Shinigami, as well as other powerful Arcanists. Of the four basic elements, he is capable of using the elements of earth and water. Due to his heritage, he is also capable of mixing the two elements to give birth to a new element: wood. Having been training for millenia, he has shown complete mastery of all three of these elements. *'Masterful Earth Control:' After training for too many years to count, Seimei has shown himself capable of easily defeating opponents with basic earth manipulation, even members of the Earth clan themselves. He can effortlessly raise mountains, pulverize boulders the size of buildings, as well as create deep trenches to drown his enemies in. Seimei's advanced knowledge of this element is almost unheard of, with only the elders of the Earth clan holding more knowledge about it than him. *'Advanced Water Control:' Much like the earth element, Seimei is extremely masterful when it comes to water. However, unlike the element of earth, he doesn't hold much knowledge of it, as such he cannot defeat any members of the Water clan. Even without the knowledge, Seimei still possesses incredible power while utilizing this very common element. He has been shown to use it to drown his "victims," as he puts it, create water spouts to rise from the ground. *'Tremendous Mastery of Wood:' By combining the two former elements, Seimei gains access to the element of wood, an element previously thought to not exist (as mixing earth and water usually made mud). Being the last surviving member of his clan, he is the only person in possession of said element. By utilizing the wood element, Seimei can accellerate the growth of plants, use their life energy to use as a power source and send tree limbs to attack opponents. Even with this extraordinary power, he rarely uses it, as it gives away his lineage. Category:Articles by Koukishi